


No love lasts forever

by sofielix



Category: Hercules (2005 miniseries)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofielix/pseuds/sofielix
Summary: No love lasts forever, not their past ones, and certainly not their new one under Hades' realm.
Relationships: Iphicles/Eurystheus (2005 miniseries)
Kudos: 1





	No love lasts forever

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what I was writing, and no, I do not approve of cheating of any sort.

Their reunion occurred somewhere in the edge of the Underworld, and the conversation went something like this:  
-Have you found your punishment yet?  
-No. For what I know, I was to wait till the end of the world.  
"So was I. This is the end of the world, Iph, "Eurystheus laid back and propped himself onto the rough ground, then sat up again, "we're underneath and we're free of it."  
"I'd call it a success, then, given your level of ease. Had she not been with you?"  
"Charon oversaw our parting."  
Iphicles frowned, "I do not need more proof; the proof itself comes from our own blood. Did you love her, or did you never?"  
"Perhaps. Aphrodite was one goddess you'd never want to offend, but still, no love lasts forever, not even the ones enkindled by the love goddess herself."  
"We're nothing but the mere past, Eurystheus, nothing but the ghost of it. Are you to mourn your dead love every day in the afterlife?"  
"Dead, yes; mourn, no."Eurystheus pulled closer, "were you dead or were you not?"


End file.
